


See Me, See You

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blindness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clave told everyone that it was a freak accident. A demon hunt gone wrong. It could have happened to anyone, at any time. Just one wrong move, one bad swipe of the blade...</p><p>It could happen. Really. And that was the truth. It was perfectly believable; and if Alec had heard it before the incident he would have believed it to be true himself. Except it wasn't before the incident and he couldn't pretend. He couldn't not lie when faced with condolences and soft spoken questions. He couldn't ignore the memories that surfaced when his new... condition was brought up. And he certainly couldn't ignore the pain he felt when the treasured images in his head started to fail him.</p><p>It was an accident.</p><p>Except... No. No, it really wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me, See You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP losing their eyes, rendering them blind—and then Person B sitting with them for hours, letting Person A run their hands over their face so that Person A won’t forget what Person B looks like.

 

 

 

" **Sound** the bugle  now \- play it _just_ for **me**

As the seasons change \- _remember_ how I **used** to  be

Now I _can't_ **go** on \- I _can't_ even **start**

I've got nothing **left** \- just an _empty_ **heart**...

 

I'm a **soldier** \- _wounded_ so I  must **give** _up_ the  fight

There's **nothing** _more_ for  me \- **lead** me _away_...

Or leave me **lying** here.

 

_Sound_ the bugle **now** \- _tell_ them I  don't **care**

There's not a road I **know** \- that _leads_ to  anywhere

**Without** a _light_ I  fear that I will **stumble** in the _dark_

Lay **right** _down_ \-  decide **not** to _go_ on...

 

Then from on **high** \- _somewhere_ in the  distance...

There's a **voice** that _calls_ , "Remember **who** _you_ are"

If you _lose_ **yourself** \- your  courage **soon** will _follow_

 

So be strong **tonight** \- _remember_ who you **are**...

Yeah _you're_ a  soldier **now** \- _fighting_ in a  battle

To be **free** _once_ more \- yeah, that's **worth** _fighting_ for."

_-Bryan Adams, Sound The Bugle-_

* * *

The Clave told everyone that it was a freak accident. A demon hunt gone wrong. It could have happened to anyone, at any time. Just one wrong move, one bad swipe of the blade...

It could happen. Really. And that was the truth. It was perfectly believable; and if Alec had heard it before the incident he would have believed it to be true himself. Except it wasn't before the incident and he couldn't pretend. He couldn't _not_ lie when faced with condolences and soft spoken questions. He couldn't ignore the memories that surfaced when his new... _condition_ was brought up. And he certainly couldn't ignore the pain he felt when the treasured images in his head started to fail him.

It was an accident.

Except... No. No, it really wasn't.

* * *

He was crying. Alec did that a lot now. It was one of the only things that made him sure that he even _had_ eyes anymore. Sometimes, in his musingsdreamsnightmares he sees himself, or what he remembers of himself (it was sad wasn't it, how even one's own image can fade away as well), except it wasn't him, not really. Or, at least, that was what Magnus had told him when the Shadowhunter -ex. he has to remind himself. As in not any longer. It's impossible now after all- told him of one of his... 'visions'.

He always has gaping black holes in the place of where his eyes are meant to be (blue, they're blue. Like the sky and ocean as he's told by Magnus), thick streams of blood running down his sharp cheeks like a trail of tears. His body is naked and covered in scars, limbs long and pale, almost translucent, like a ghost. His runes glow and writhe in the darkness that seems to surround him, looking everything like snakes about to strike or dragons crashing through the skies, their talons and maws wide and outstretched, ready for battle. The black and silver lines chase each other over the expanse of his body, chaotic and uncontrollable in their pursuit to rip each other apart. The only rune that seems to stay still, looking out of place in the whirl of chaos is a harsh thing with jagged lines and angry scrawls that seem to gleam red tinted silver. It shines as if a light were just under the skin, looking unnatural and hellish, even when compared to the cruel things that dance across his body. It screams of danger and dangerous it is. Alec knows what it does, he knows with a horrifying dread as slowly the darkness creeps in like crawling spiders.

He always knows what it means, knows it from both the text books he used to pour over and from the way he was forced to feel it be carved into his skin. It's a nightmare that plagues him night and day.

Alec's never told Magnus, but sometimes he wishes that those Shadowhunters had just killed him. It would have been so much better if he were dead and not this useless _thing_ that drags all the people he loves down. It was bad enough before he met Magnus, when he was 'The Shadowhunter who never Killed A Demon'. But now he's 'The Blind Ex-Shadowhunter Who Lives With His Warlock Boyfriend and Who Is Practically Incapable of Taking Care Of Himself'. He's a disgrace. A worthless thing that even his tormentors couldn't find the heart to put down.

So Alec cries. He cries for what he's lost and what he still has but cannot see. He cries for the memories that are slipping away like the sand in an hourglass and he cries for the burden he's placing on everyone. But he also cries to remind himself that he's alive, that he's not that screwed up creature with the angry runes that cause nothing but chaos. At least, not yet.

And so he sobs in the familiar pink couch, curled up into a ball with his head buried in his knees, knowing full well that when Magnus gets back from the work he'd had to do, he'd know in an instant.

The ex-Shadowhunter's body only shakes all the harder at that knowledge. (Because in a way, Alec wants him to know.)

* * *

The apartment is dark when Magnus gets home (or at least, he thinks it is, unless the Warlock kept some lights on before he left...) , and Alec hopes to a god he isn't even sure he believes in that his lover doesn't notice him. It is a hope, that he knows all too well, will be shattered.

He is right.

"Alec, darling?" Magnus murmurs softly, and the ex-Shadowhunter can hear soft footsteps moving from the doors direction. That's about the only... (And he wants to say ‘upside’ but it really isn’t) advantage of his condition; his senses are heightened. It is both a gift and a curse.

He doesn't answer, curled in on himself with his body facing the back of the couch. He wonders if his lover will leave him alone if he fakes sleep but Magnus knows him too well and knows that he cannot sleep unless the Warlock is holding him. (Another thing which makes him pathetic.)

"...Alec?"

The teen in question does not even flinch when he hears the soft thud that can only be Magnus' knees hitting the floor as he kneels beside the couch. However, Alec _does_ flinch when the cushion dips slightly, shoulders tensing before relaxing as he feels that hand creep closer until it is resting gently between his shoulder blades.

And just like that, he is given away.

"Cantik?" The Warlock murmurs worriedly, rubbing his lover's back softly. A soft sob hitches in Alec's throat at the term, because he is not beautiful. He wasn't before and he _certainly_ isn't now. " _Please_ tell me what's wrong."

Slowly, the smaller boy turns, glazed blue eyes staring blankly ahead of him (or he thinks they are anyways, his eyelids are open though he's still not quite certain the black holes aren't there). He hears a soft gasp and then he is being dragged forwards, warm, familiar, comforting arms wrapping around his curled up frame and lifting him. Soft kisses are pressed to the crown of his head as he rests in Magnus' arms, his own arms lifting to wrap around his lover's neck. Alec counts the steps in his head, using the shifts of Magnus' body to determine just where they're going (the bedroom he quickly figures out, consulting the map in his head that he'd created very early on in his condition).

The Warlock begins to hum soothingly, a habit that he'd picked up and that the ex-Shadowhunter is ever so grateful for. Earlier, when he had first begun to live in this new world of darkness, the littlest of sounds had spooked him, leaving him shivering and shaking as he struggled to press himself against the nearest solid thing. During that time Magnus had taken to covering Alec's ears the best he could, leaning his head down to hum softly into his ear, covering what sounds _did_ leak through with his own soothing timbre. It was one of the things that kept the smaller boy sane now.

Slowly the hums turn into words that the ex-Shadowhunter barely understands but that make him relax and feel loved all the same.

"Aku sayang padamu

Aku ingin dirimu

Selalu bersamaku

Aku sayang padamu "

Magnus sings, breathing the words gently into his lover's ear as if it is a caress. Alec's eyelids slip shut as his mind locks onto the Warlock's words with everything it has.

" Aku sayang aku sayang padamu

...

Aku sayang padamu

Oh Aku sayang padamu

Aku ingin dirimu

Selalu bersamaku

Aku sayang

Aku sayang padamu

...

Aku sayang padamu "

The taller boy finishes softly just as they reach the bedroom, and a tear travels down Alec's face. Because he knows what that means. _Aku sayang padamu. I love you._

"I love you too," The ex-Shadowhunter breathes, burying his face into Magnus' neck with a soft sob. The Warlock smiles gently, and though he cannot see it, Alec can _feel_ it, and it warms his heart just as the song has. Soft kisses are pressed to his neck and shoulders as Magnus seats himself on the bed, Alec in his arms and cradled in his lap.

"Diam, cantik." _Hush, beautiful._ Magnus soothes, rubbing muscular shoulders and a sloping back. "Itu baik-baik saja," _It's alright._

And the smaller boy loves him even more for that, if it is possible. It's alright. There is nothing alright with this situation. But in his lover's arms, he doesn't feel so hopeless or pathetic or useless. He feels like _something_. Soft chest heaving sobs tear their way out of his throat (and he wonders how it's possible that he, who had once been able to say he hadn't cried since he was a child, can cry this much and still have more tears left) and he clings to the taller boy. He wants Magnus to tell him that it will be alright. He wants him to tell him that he's beautiful, because from his Warlock's lips, Alec actually believes it.

* * *

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispers sometime later after his tears have dried, voice so very small.

“Don’t apologize, kasih.” Magnus murmurs, smoothing the Shadowhunter’s (and it will always be ‘Shadowhunter’ to the Warlock, no attached ‘ex’) hair down. “I know that this is hard on you.”

The smaller boy presses his face into his lover’s neck, breathing in his familiar smokemagicrainbow scent. “But that doesn’t give me the right to just _cry_ all the time.”

Tanned arms tighten around Alec, green eyes narrowing slightly. “Yes.” Magnus answers firmly. “Yes it does.” When it looks as if the Shadowhunter would argue he continues on. “Anyone in your situation would be overwhelmed, Alec. Especially considering what those bastards did to you.” His voice drops to a whisper at that, warm fingers moving long black bangs aside before he presses a kiss to the innocent looking rune that rests on Alec’s pale forehead.

It is about as innocent as a succubus from hell.

The Shadowhunter shudders at the touch, pressing closer as memories threaten to assault him. “Can we... Can we please not talk about it?”

“Of course, cantik.” Magnus murmurs “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

So is Alec.

* * *

When the Shadowhunter wakes up, it is too familiar arms wrapped around his waist and a warm body pressed close to his. He smiles at that, affection rising in his heart. After the first day of being blind Alec had been more than distorted, and when he’d woken to the darkness that would now forever surround him, without Magnus beside him, he couldn’t have helped his frantic screams even if he’d wanted too. Needless to say the Warlock had made sure to always stay with him until he’d woken up, something he’d promised the smaller boy he’d always do.

Even now Alec can almost imagine Magnus’ peaceful face, warm caramel skin devoid of the usual make-up...

His smile falters.

Caramel skin... No make-up...

He claws frantically at the fragile strings of memory, struggling to mend the worn, thin strands back into repair.

Warm skin... Clean face...

_What else? What else is there?_

He can’t remember.

“No.” Alec whispers, pressing his palms harshly into his eyelids. “No no no no no!” He’s nearly sobbing now, clawing at his head as if to manually drag the memory back into clarity, uncaring if he disturbs his lover or not. Slowly, amidst his panic, a memory rises, of harsh faces and cruel smirks. Of bruising hands and unforgiving laughter. And suddenly, he’s back in his nightmare.

_He walks down the alley, mind focused on getting to Magnus because he's already late dammit and he just knows Magnus is going to let him have it -_

_A shadow flickers in the edge of his vision and he stiffens._

_Danger._

_But there’s nothing there, it was clearly his mind playing tricks on him -_

_Danger._

_Was that another one?_

_Danger._

_He’s just a few feet from the entrance, less than five minutes away from his lover -_

_Danger._

_One shadow can’t be in six places at once._

_Danger!_

_He’s got just one step more and then he’ll be safe, one more and -_

_DANGER!_

_And it’s too late._

_A harsh blow is placed to the back of his head, and starbursts of light appear before his eyes. Alec barely has time to cry out before a hand is covering his mouth, jerking him back into the shadows of the alley and his knees slam into the pavement painfully as he is forced down by what he guesses is the partner to the other hand._

_Blue eyes blink dazedly, heart racing as six different forms take form in front of him. For a minute he is convinced that this is a vampire coven, out on the hunt, but then he sees the gleam of silver that can only be that of a seraph blade, and with a sinking heart he knows that that’s impossible._

_“Hello, Lightwood.” A mocking voice murmurs, and Alec grits his teeth as a hand fists into his hair, yanking his head up to stare at the owner of the voice. He can barely see anything, the dark of the alleyway giving him little idea as to just who is surrounding him. “I don’t suppose you know my name as we’ve never met and I don’t associate myself with faggots; with that said I’m not exactly planning on introducing myself either.” Alec can sense a dark smirk directed at him. Blood trickles down the back of his neck._

_When everything is silent he speaks up. “If you’re not going to tell my who you are then what do you want?” This, it seems, is what they’ve been waiting for._

_A low chuckle passes through the group, and the hand on his shoulder increases in pressure until Alec is bowing his shoulder under it._

_“You see, Lightwood,” The leader drawls, voice dark. “We’re here to... free the Clave of your disgrace.”_

_Dread fills his veins like poison. Alec stays silent._

_“It’s disgusting, how you parade around with that demon. It’s bad enough that he’s a Warlock but the fact that he’s a man as well?” A foot snaps out to slam into his ribs, the sound of something cracking fills the air and Alec is too occupied with not crying out that he doesn’t have time to defend Magnus before the hand in his hair is shoving him to the floor, jaring his ribs painfully. “Revolting.”_

_He places a hand underneath himself, pushing away the pain. Alec knows he needs to get away now, that he needs to get help - A boot in his back prevents him from doing any of those things._

_“Oh you’re not going anywhere, Lightwood.”_

_The next half hour is full of -kicks hits punches knives slices stabs blood pain always pain, ohgod the pain - jeering laughter harsh words, insults that are spat like poison- his phone, somehow not broken, vibrating in his pocket. The screen, hidden and cracked slightly in his jeans, reads “Magnus calling”. Alec desperately wants to answer it._

_The abuse continues on for what seems like an eternity, until suddenly, a voice puts a stop to it. And_ god _, Alec wants to cry in relief, because now maybe they’ll leave him_ alone _\- if he knew what would happen next, he would take their hits and punches and words a thousand times over._

_Uncaring hands grab at him, forcing him back into a kneeling position, ignoring the pained gasps that leave his bloodied and cracked lips._

_“You’re almost done, don’t worry.” The leader’s voice croons, and Alec knows that he will never forget that voice, no matter what. “Just one more thing to go-”_

_Large fingers scrape at his hair, pulling it back from his forehead, the flash of a stele is all it takes for Alec to start struggling, as feeble as it may be._

_“Oh no, we can’t have any of that.” There is a disapproving tisk and then there’s a hand on his throat - and ohgod he can’t_ breathe _\- Finally, just as black dots swim across his vision it lets go, and he takes in painful gulps of air, his ribs jolting with each movement of his chest; Alec coughs up blood. “Stay still and we won’t do anything more... drastic.” A cold voice snarls into his ear. Sickly sweet breath hits his nose and he threatens not to retch. The sharp tip of a stele presses against the center of his forehead, a drop of blood curves down his nose and plops onto his cheek._

_“You know, you’d be quite surprised at what kind of runes one can find in the Clave’s library. There are just so many to choose from! But, after much consideration, I believe I’ve found the perfect one for you, the Lightwood who doesn’t speak but listens and sees.” The stele digs in deeper until Alec swears it hits bone and at this point he must admit that he is deathly afraid. The phone in his pocket begins vibrating once more. “You’ll still be able to listen, don’t worry, but as for the seeing part... Well that I can’t promise.”_

_And then the stele is moving, in sharp sloping sweeps and curves that Alec can literally feel being ingrained into his memory, and he sucks in a terrified gasp when he realizes just what it is this Shadowhunter is trying to do._

_“No!” He protests weakly, thrashing with more energy than he would have thought himself capable. “Don’t!”_

_A harsh laugh meets his ears as two hands cup his face, forcing him to stay in place. “You don’t get a say in this, Lightwood.” The leader’s voice hisses. “This is your punishment. This is the cost.” Small rivers of blood pour down Alec’s face. “This is for mocking the Clave and kissing that demon. For daring to disobey our customs, for thinking that you have a fucking_ choice _.” One last sweeping curve is carved into his flesh and then he is being shoved to the floor once more, a boot on his stomach. “This is the price for what you are.”_

_His phone vibrates one last time, and in the pure agony that spreads into his head, turning his vision mottled red and black, he silently screams for Magnus to save him._

_The Warlock’s answering scream comes too late._

“--ec--”

_He doesn’t know how long he lays there, writhing in pain as what feels like hot needles are shoved into his eyes, sending tears down his bloody cheeks. And he doesn’t know how long they stand there laughing at him, sending the occasional kick his way, what he does know is that when another form - a familiar form, one that makes fresh tears spring to his blurry eyes - enters the scene, an explosion of color and flames blinds him completely until all he can see are those cat eyes glaring hatefully at his tormentors._

_His world goes dark after that._

“--Al--ander--”

_When Alec wakes up it is to Magnus hovering over him, his head in his lap and the Warlock’s hands on his chest. He is vaguely aware that breathing is easier now, the pain in his body not as strong - but Alec is more focused on his lover’s face, squinting up at Magnus despite the white hot pain that aches in the back of his head and spreads to his temples. Because he knows he only has so much time, knows that soon he will no longer be able to look at his beautiful lover- the thought has a sob catching in his throat._

_“Alec?” Magnus asks, looking relieved as he moves his hands over the Shadowhunter’s chest._

_“Hey.” He whispers, voice hoarse from his screams._

_The Warlock laughs shakily, fixing his lover with an incredulous glance. “I find you screaming in an alley with a group of Nephilim laughing over your body and the first thing you say is_ hey _?”_

_“...Yes?”_

_Magnus shakes his head. “You are incredible.”_

_Black spots are beginning to form in front of his eyes but Alec needs to know something. “Where - where are they?”_

_Green eyes go cold. “Right here.” When the smaller boy gives him a questioning glance he continues. “I burnt them. Turned them to ashes right on the spot. I couldn’t control myself when I saw you - and I saw them laughing -” Magnus looks as if he might be sick. “They deserved far worse than what they got, I wish that I-”_

“--Alec--!”

-Go away. Alec wants to answer through the pounding in his skull. Magnus is here now, I’m safe, go away-

_“-Oh.” He whispers, suddenly very tired. “The Clave won’t be pleased...”_

_The Warlock scowls. “Screw the Clave. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were the ones who ordered those Shadowhunters to do this to you.”_

_That hurts. Alec realizes. It hurts more than he ever thought it could._

_“That head wound of yours...” Magnus frowned. “I’ve tried to stop the bleeding but it won’t work. Do you have any idea as to what they did to the wound?”_

_“Not - Not a wound.” Alec mumbles, world beginning to swirl and darken around him._

_“What? What are you talk-”_

“--Look at me dammit!--”

_“-I’ll miss seeing you everyday.” He whispers sadly, tears falling down the side of his face._

_Magnus looks horrified. “What? Alec, what are you talking about?”_

_He raises a pale shaking hand, stroking his lover’s cheek. A red streak is left behind. The Shadowhunter sighs softly. “You’re so beautiful...”_

“--You’re hurting-- Stop it!--”

_“-Alec, darling, stop talking like that, as if you’ll -” Magnus faltered, grasping his lover’s hand in his own, holding it to his cheek. “I’ve checked you over, you’ll be just fine, I just have to heal your head-”_

_“No.” Alec whispers. “There’s no healing for this, Magnus.” He shakes his head, smiling through his tears as his eyes begin to slip shut. “Not able to see... Able to hear...”_

“Alec!”

_That was the last time Alec ever saw the world..._

“Alec!”

_The last time he ever saw Magnus._

The blue eyed boy jerked as if he’d been torn out of a dream, and in a way he had. He can feel warm palms cradling his cheeks, a frantic voice is in his ear, calling to him and he struggles to find his voice. “Mag - Magnus?”

“Oh thank, Lilith.” Arms wrap around him, crushing Alec against a slender body. Shudders rack through the Shadowhunter’s body, sobs that Alec wasn’t even aware he was making catching in his throat as liquid drips down his cheeks. _Crying_. He realizes belatedly. _He’s crying again_. Once again he finds another reason to call himself pathetic.

“Shhh.” Magnus murmurs, stroking his lover’s hair and rubbing his back, rocking slowly. “It’s alright, cantik. It’s alright.”

Alec shakes his head, hands gripping the Warlock’s shirt tightly in his hands, forcing words out past his sobs. “N-no it’s n-n-not!”

“What?” Magnus frowns, voice calm and soothing. “Of course it is. We’ll get through this, it’s just a-”

“No we won’t, Magnus!” The Shadowhunter shouts, a surge of anger jolting through him.

For a moment everything is silent, the only sounds that of Alec’s uneven breathing, broken by soft sobs.

“And why is that?” Magnus murmurs, voice soft and weighed with solemnity.

Alec squeezes his eyes shut tightly. The action is lost on him since he’s already in darkness, but the pressure helps to still his tears, helps to ground him in some way. “B-because,” He whispers, voice thick with loss. “It’s gone. Everything is gone.”

The Warlock frowns, blinking in confusion as he hugs the teen tighter. “What’s gone, love?”

Alec shakes his head, unable to voice the complete and utter agony that is the fact that he can no longer remember what Magnus looks like.

“Alec, _please_.” The Warlock whispers, tightening his arms around the Shadowhunter as he buries his face into his lover’s hair. “ _Please_ tell me what’s wrong. I can fix it if I know what’s wrong.”

“But you can’t, Magnus.” Alec whimpers, clinging desperately to the other male. “You can’t bring back my memories, can’t make me see you again. You _can’t_.”

For a moment everything is very quite, and then; “No.” The Warock agrees quietly. “I can’t. God knows I’ve tried everything I can think of, but I can’t and I will spend the rest of my eternity making that up to you.”

He shakes his head in denial, fingers curling into his lover’s shirt. “You can’t.” He repeats brokenly. And he knew this but hearing Magnus acknowledge that _hurts_. “You can’t, you can’t, you can’t-”

“Alexander.” Magnus states firmly, cupping the smaller male’s cheeks as he rests his forehead against his Shadowhunter’s. “I may not be able to give you your sight back but I can still help you see things.”

“How?” Alec whispers, trembling slightly as hope begins to bloom ever so slowly in his chest.

“Give me your hands, darling.”

He raises them obediently, biting his lip when warm fingers curl around his wrists, guiding his hands up to touch Magnus’ face. “What-”

“You’re an artist.” The Warlock states gently, ignoring the beginning protests on his lover’s lips. “I don’t care if you can’t see to draw, you still have your mind, you can still draw _inside_. Use your hands, my love. Use them to see, I know you can do it.”

“But-”

“Try.” Magnus murmurs, pressing a kiss to the Shadowhunter’s wrist. “Just try.”

Alec takes a shuddering breath before moving his fingers hesitantly along the slope of his Warlock’s cheeks, brows furrowing slightly as he traces features he once knew so well- and still does he slowly begins to realize. As he fans his fingers out, brushing them along a sharp jaw, full lips and a sloping nose, he can see the picture of Magnus’ face in his mind, developing in smooth strokes like that of a pencil or paintbrush. He may not be able to recall exactly the color of his skin or look into those beautiful cat eyes, but he can remember.

“It works.” He breathes in wonder, leaning forward to brush his lips against the Warlock’s. “I can see you.”

Magnus smiles. “Of course you can. Just because you’re blind doesn’t mean you can’t see.”

Alec laughs, a soft sobbing happy sound as he strokes his thumbs over his lover’s cheeks, sliding his hands up into the other male’s hair. It’s longer than before and he can’t feel any sparkles.

“There’s purple in it at the moment.” Magnus offers helpfully. “The color you once told me you liked.”

“I love you.” The Shadowhunter breathes in answer, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck. “And you were wrong.”

“About what?” Magnus questions, brushing his nose against Alec’s.

“You _have_ given me my sight back. Just not the way we’ve both been hoping for.”

Green eyes soften in answer. “I’m still going to spend my eternity making up for what they did to you.”

Alec smiles softly. “I wouldn't want anyone else by my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been giving me difficulties for a long time so I'm sorry if the ending sucked. I may or may not be doing a few more one-shots based around this scenario, we'll see.


End file.
